yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabel Antioch
Isabel Peculier, also known as the Dread Pirate Norris, is the titular character of Season 3, Episode 20. She is a young lady with a fearsome reputation: Jock Fireblast describes her as "Terrible woman! Treasure hunter! Thief! Vagabond!" When she was very young, her mother was kidnapped by Israphel, and her father, Karpath Antioch, left to hunt for her. She and her brother, Knight Peculier, were left in the care, first of Granny Bacon, then her uncle Templar Adaephon, as well as the other Templars. She never believed to her brother's stories of Israphel, who he was obsessed with finding him. At sixteen, she left. she had many adventures, finding glowstone at Xingan, working with Angus Eyeless to find gold on the Tiki Isles, fighting cursed priests, and slaying dragons for their diamond teeth. One night, Israphel came to abduct her as he did her mother, when he was interrupted by Pirate Tinman, who, though losing an eye and having his arm pulled off, fended off Israphel. She fixed his damage as best she could, taking him in as her first mate. Although Xephos and Honeydew see through her disguise easily, she refuses to answer to her true name. When the heroes ask if she knows Knight Peculier, she denies knowing him in a way that suggests that she in fact does, but doesn't want to connect herself to her true identity. Honeydew is immediately attracted to her, and she appears to respond. She captains a ship named the Black Pimple, which is probably wordplay and derived from the name "black pearl" which is the ship Jack Sparrow captains in "Pirates of the Carribbean", and is searching for the treasure of Grimjaw Slugface. Her first mate has gone missing, and when she sends the heroes after him they discover Pirate Tinman, indicating he may be the lost first mate. When the heroes return to BBQ Bay, Isabel has docked her ship. Tinman is revealed to have stolen the golden items from Grimjaw's Treasure Hold, shocking Honeydew, causing him to feel very betrayed, though he still gives her flowers. When she heard of what Jock had done, she didn't completely believe it, and sent Xephos and Honeydew to find proof. When the heroes returned to BBQ Bay once again after exiting the portal, they found that Jock had set it on fire. After Isabel and the others escape the burning remains of the bay, she reveals to them that she is in fact Knight Peculier's sister. She never believed in her brother's stories of Israphel until she saw the look in Jock's eyes. She asks them to tell Knight Peculier that she will aid them when the final battle comes, and is sailing to Icaria, to await the time she is called upon. In episode 24 of Shadow of Israphel, when Jock is giving himself buckets of lava and flint & steel, she can be seen giving herself some lava as well. This casts a little bit of doubt as to whether she is actually good or not (although she could have been using the lava to destroy Jock's 'underwater ship') Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Pirates